scopeworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Survivor
Overview This season involves 22 16-year-old contestants who signed up for a reality show on an island known as Camp Wawanakwa or "Total Drama Island." The teens were originally under the impression that they were going to be on a show where they live in a luxurious mansion and "play guitars and have a great time." According to Chris, to be on the show, one had to be at least sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The 22 teens chosen were divided into two separate teams: the Angry Birds and the Killer Bees. The two teams were given challenges every three days which they had to compete in. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the losing contestant would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. The same elimination process would happen, except after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge everybody had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two people were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing won $1,000,000 in prize money. A new, more refreshed version of the canon Total Drama replaced with characters of better quality. These twenty-two people will compete in a brand-new series that is a bit of a mish-mash of Total Drama and Survivor. Though it is more of Total Drama then it is Survivor, there is a few Total Drama tidbits left out... Who will win the grand prize of $500,000 this year? Find out on Total...Drama...Survivor! Characters Staff 1. Chris McLean Contestants 1. Augustus: An enigmatic, highbrow intellectual from Athens who tends to enjoy the finer things in life. 2. Blake: A narcissistic class clown who constantly forces himself upon others and sometimes says the wrong thing. 3. Big Daddy: A suburban youngster who calls himself "the biggest pimp daddy ever" and aspires to be the greatest rapper there ever was. 4. Cooper: A chill dude who just wants to relax and listen to his music...and also rebelling against most authority. 5. David: A naive guy who nevertheless has fantastic work ethic, and was raised accustomed to the Amish lifestyle. 6. Ethelinda: A mysterious mystic with a gothic-appearance, who claims to have come from another universe, Ithika, via portal. 7. Felicity: A British, outgoing bubbly girly girl who is totally addicted to shopping, but enjoys partying with her friends even more! 8. Graig: A drug-abstinent New-Age hippie who pilgrimages too various locations to help animals gain their animals rights. 9. Hayley: An homosexual, effeminate drag queen who is desperate to become Broadway actor and would never hurt a soul. 10. Iris: A girl who is just as crazy as Izzy...and also much more dark and disturbing. 11. Jacob: A serious pervert who drools, talks, and dreams about any female he finds attractive. 12. Jazmin: A gossip columnist who is sure to dish out the latest drama on her school newspaper. 13. Katie: A tough-talking, hard-to-get, feisty model who refuses to let a man take control of her life and tell her what to do. 14. Lois: A snarky girl who is infamous for her "put-me-downs" towards people and her tendency to be a buzzkill. 15. Mason: A brutally honest, tough-as-nails Marines cadet who is prone to anger, but has much more of a heart then one believes. 16. Michele: A genre-savvy fan who has analyzed reality TV for years, and will only use reason and pragmatic decision to play the game. 17. Natalie: A nerdette who is booksmart, yet she is also very clumsy and absent-minded. 18. Pat: A heavily-insecure girl who recently ran away from her "cruel parents" to live in the dirty streets of Ohio. 19. Seth: A rock musician who is just starting to play guitar for his new band...and tends to antisocial. 20. Stephanie: A nice, ambitious girl who has lived in a small town throughout her entire life and will do anything to achieve the perfect future. 21. Tania: A cheery girl who tends to be very quirky and random, but also has a serious side. 22. Thomas: The "wallflower" - He is very socially awkward due to past experiences and has one huge secret. Chapters Chapter 1: Welcome to Wawanakwa! TBA Category:Total Drama